User blog:Theonlyandonly/nikiah2004
Nikiah2004 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet. She is a level 20, celeb, judge, 1 year eliet vip (which expires this year, 2015, in October). About Niki (nickname) is a user who is dedicated on MSP, to her BFFS and Bf, friends, movies, artbooks, looks and chatting. She is known for her friendship with Fluro<3, Roke Star and is also known for coming up with random artbooks, status updates, room changing and her transformation (what she looks like) now (2015 VIP) and then (2014/2013 non vip). Usual Appearance Nikiah2004 has a pair of light brown eyes. She has ruby red VIP lips. Her "style" is just laid back casual. The most of the clothing/hair/shoes etc items, are black. Black is her favourite colour in reality (she knows its a shade) but if you count it as a shade then she likes hot pink. "Liking a type of pink, dosn't make me a "girly girl" or anything like that... Its just that the colour is like an addicteve type of colour!" Niki says. Movies,Artbooks And Looks Movies Nikiah2004 is now mainly focusing on short movies as she says "My series, well I losse intrest fast and easily in them...." Nikiah2004 has said though that she is thinking about staring a series on MSP based on a book that shes making (and not loosing intrest in) on wattpad. Artbooks Nikiah2004 makes her artbooks based on diffrent things. Recently though, they've been talking about helping her friends level up or just random artbooks like ones that have just got her and a friend doing a animation. Looks Her looks DO get bought just don't "trend". She likes to create looks of her friends on MSP just creating them on her mood. Team Her Team has actually recently been changed... Her Team's name is now "Team Fab" which is just a Team that you csn join just because you can. No rules, just "random" fun. "My Teamlings are just really my friends from school to be honest." Her Friendships Nikiah2004 has 4 main MSP bffs. No particulaur order. Fluro<3 has been a very close friend to Niki for more than a year now. They have had ups and downs and are prepeared for more, focusing on good ups though. Fluro has helped Nikiah2004 in many diffrent ways, "Flo has helped, you can even say changed me, in many ways. She has actually helped me level through every single level to level 20!! Shes amazing!! Shes my Munchkin ;D" reports Nikiah. Fluro<3 is friends with Niki on other websites as well, which helps the bond. Rokestar has been a very close friend aswell to Nikiah, but just for not as long, still a while though.Roke and Niki were going well until recently (now the problem has been sorted) caused by another MSP user. There had been a mini type of argument between them which left them both hurt. They had later talked and became bestfriends again. They now are putting that behinde them and are determined to help each other level and rebuild their bond even closer. Coco1876 shares a very close bond aswell, which is shorter then Roke and Flo. Niki and Coco met through Roke at Rokes house actually. Coco and Niki developed a very close bond which led them to bestfriends. "I love Coco. Shes awesome!!" Says Nikiah. They have both worn twin outfits sevral times and created artbooks for/about each other. Coco has featured nikiah2004 in her youtube videos and Niki has put her in her status many times. They have not had ONE argument whatsoever. Naruto101 is a very recent BFF of hers. They bonded very fast and were BFFS. Niki saw a pic or Naruto and commented which kind of started there friendship. She then posted a pictire of herself (then deleted them) to show Naruto herself. They started talking and all then became bestfriends. The bond has had 1 unexplained BFF break but has been repaired. Soawesome249 is a friend of Niki's in real life. They have known each other longer than anybody else here. They went to kindy and primary together as 1 person is in primary and the other person is in intermeadiate. So a knows Niki's password and Niki knows hers. They go on each others account and just change clothes and update things but dont message friends (so people dont get mixed up with who is who) and so on. Friending Her Nikiah accepts most friend requests that she gets but not all due to lag. She adds people that rate and comment on her series and shortmovies. She blocks haters and people that post rude comments. If you friend her then ask for a wishy,greet or her account she will block you because she does not like to be used like that. Trivia *Her real name is Nikiah *Her birthday is July the * She has a wattpad under the name lani_nikiah which was made for her and a real life bestie but the person dosnt use it. *She has a skype, facebook, twitter, instagram and youtube (nothing posted on youtube channel though) *For her birthday this year, shes going to the USA to vist her family. *She loves Rihanna,Drake,Beyonce,Trey Songz, Chris Brown, Lil Wayne, Nicki Minaj, Iggy Azalea, Usher, Sons of Zino and alot of pop musicans!! *Her favourite TV/actors/actress etc are, Ellen,Angelina Jollie, Queen Latifah, Brad Pitt, George Cloonie ("Yes I know, weird but hey! Hes a classic!!" And so on *Her favourite dog is a Pug! *She loves animals and books Category:Blog posts